100 Snipits
by But He Hit Me First
Summary: A 100 Harry Potter Snipits. 100 words or less.  All will be Romance but some will be slash, femme slash and others het. All will have dark or adult tones. It's gonna be fun!
1. Chapter 1

Ron/Krum - The smirk. He had thought only a Malfoy could smirk so much, but there it was again gracing his beautiful lips. Bastard. This was a serious meeting, one of which had been planned for months and was a once in a life time meeting. And all Ron could think about was Victor Krum's lips.

AN - Oh my god has it been a long time since I posted something on here. Here is my attempt to fight my on going writers block. new one a day for 100 days lets see how it goes!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione/Draco - 40 words - Hermione looked at Draco's eyes. They shimmered with a hate she had come to need. And as the whip came down and her smile widened she felt all right. His tears fueled her laughter and the world made sense again.

AN - Sorry this is late... ugh me already not fufilling my promises. So your getting two. YAY. lol. Okay lets try and get some reviews people!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry/Ron - Harry/Snape – 53 words -

His eyes closed and the train moving beneath him. Ahh morning on The Hogwarts express.

His eyes heavy lidded and Ron's arm moving beside him. Ahh afternoon in the common room.

His eyes open and Snape moving above him. Ahh night in The potions classroom.

Life was good when you were a wizard.

AN - okay now we are caught up... can't wait till tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry/Snape – implied – 21 words - 

Scratchy wool against his face.

Musk filling up his nose.

Soft velvet on his tongue.

And Snape curling up his toes.

AN - Ok... I hope someone is reading these... sigh one can dream


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius/Sirius - 53 words

Lucius smiled as he traced his hand down His Black.

The hair was soft and smelled of rain and summer.

His Black, he thought, was the best Black.

Cunning and thoughtful. Cheerful and wicked.

His Black could make your heart sing or bleed.

His Sirius was that of the noble house of black.

AN - So here is number 5. I wish I was less forgetful... I kinda have had this on my pc and thought I had posted it...I though I was two days behind not three. So so sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco/Harry - 59 

Harry wished for the time again.

When him and Draco never could have been friends.

When the summer meant pain and school meant life.

When potions class was evil and Gryffindor was always right.

But now the times have changed and Harry has left the light.

He stands by his new father hand as the descend upon the night.

AN - this is for my beta Someonehurtme who I love deeply... Congrats on your story Showers - People go check it out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione/Remus -56 words 

Bookworms, Hermione would like to say… did it better.

Not just sex of course but everything. 

Kisses, sucking, licking and oh so wonderful touching.

Hermione thought on the point of this often. Looking at Ron and wondering if she was so good with him, how good it could be with another bookworm, like Remus for example.

AN - I told you all I would make it up to you... Two more to go before I have cleaned out my folder and I'm gonna give you one more tonight so were are beyond caught up!


	8. Chapter 8

  
Sirius/Harry - 50 words

Sirius could no longer deny it. No longer deny this burning need that filled Harry to the brink. With a look so determined in his eyes no one could say no to Harry James Potter, not even Sirius Black and not even on this.

"Fine! You can be a Black."

AN - none today


	9. Chapter 9

Ron/Lucius – 97 words

History strangely brought them together. Decades of fighting lead to this. A little Cottage with a white picket fence and flowers out in front. It would never be what either of them had wanted... those things and people were long dead, but this they could have… Lucius the power, Ron the release. The would come together to not heal but mend each other all the same… the pain they caused one another could never let them heal but the passion filled hours of the night and day could push away the past and ring in the future.

AN - So I know I said I wasn't going to post anymore today but damn if I don't love this one... I'm a perv and I like it giggle Oh and this is the longest one so far...


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius/Ron – 23 words - 

Arms wrapped around him. Fitting so snuggly.

Deceitful lies, whispered profoundly.

Red and black mixing together.

Weasley and Black all for the better.

AN - All I can say is sorry


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix/Hermione - 60 words 

To be a woman with power required something a little more.  
Whether it be viciousness or brains you needed to shock men right to their core.  
And with lips like theirs dancing with each other. Men would stop, their hearts going a flutter.  
And stopped as they were they would not see, the wands being raised by the might femme.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix/Voldemort - 82 words

He looked into her eyes, her face rested in his palm.

"My lord, I would do anything for you."

His lips whisper across her face.

His thoughts whisper across her mind.

Her pain reaches out to him. Hold me it says, punish me it says.

Free me she screams, her madness over taking her. She needs these times.

For him to relieve this ache.

And when he is done she drops to the floor.

"My love, I would do anything for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Voldemort/Harry - 92 words 

He keeps getting these strange images.

Snape in a dress giving Malfoy a pearl white kitten.

Bellatrix and Sirius playing as children.

Things that should disturb him and change his view.

And then there are the times he slips… and Voldemort sends him other images.

Snape withering below Malfoy senor.

Bellatrix kissing a picture of Sirius as a boy.

And then the one that Harry keeps in his mind most of all.

It is in some sitting room, the books stacked high.

Voldemort had fallen asleep as the clock turns to nine.

AN - I WILL post more today. Thanks always to you readers and to my beta - Someonehurtme


End file.
